<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aubade by Yulaty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451415">Aubade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty'>Yulaty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIDEAWAY [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M, Morning Sex, Mornings, POV Second Person, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubade (n.) a morning love song.</p><p>All stories happened right after waking up from dreamless nights to the sunlight. Morning never felt so good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HIDEAWAY [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This morning's long, slow, making out session suddenly getting hotter as his body becomes more sensitive to your touch than any other days. His blond hair fell off his eyes as he turned away from your gaze to the big pillow beside him. The shirt he wore was pulled up to his neck, make the way for you to play with his broad chest while lazily rubbing our still clothed desire together. His peachy plump lips that go well with the morning blush on his cheeks open a little, the sweet voices he sent off sounds like a gift. You thought to yourself, move your lips from his skin, which covered with marks — seems like petals painted porcelain — to place another kiss on his shoulder. Your hands run down to his hips, positioning his both legs that hooking to your side before tilting your head, brushing your nose against his neck, then whispering in his redden ears.</p><p>
  <i>“Baby, your body is a wonderland.”</i>
</p><p>—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>track recs: Your Body Is A Wonderland by John Mayer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm is ringing. Another night goes by without any sleep again. You sigh, finally be able to get yourself rid of the chair you sat on god-knows-how-long and yawn. It's 6 o'clock now. Time for breakfast. You thought to yourself while walking to the bedroom, quietly open the door as your lovers still sleeping with a pillow hold tight to his chest. You sit by his side, gently brush his faded blue hair off your way to kissing his forehead before speaking in a soft voice which served only for him.</p><p>"Good morning, baby."</p><p>"Don't wanna get up... " Yunho mumbles drowsily with both eyes still close tight. It almost seems like he's not ready to do whatever, but the hands reach out to hold onto your shoulders tell you otherwise. You chuckle at the sight, can't help but fondly ruffling his hair, then lean down to place one more kiss on his awaiting parted lips in return.</p><p>And as always,<br/>it tastes just like the sunrise.</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>